Rogue Cheney
|-|Rogue Cheney= |-|Rogue in X792= |-|Dragon Force= |-|Possessed Shadow Rogue= Summary Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team: Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. As a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu). Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, 7-B with Dragon Force, higher when Possessed | 7-B | High 7-A Name: Rogue Cheney, Ryos Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 19 | 20 (He was originally born 400 years ago and was sent to the future using the Eclipse Gate) Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shadow Manipulation, Breath Attack, Statistics Amplification (Shadow Drive), Transformation (Dragon Force), Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert, Swordmanship, Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch shadows as if they were physical), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (His Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses), Limited Power Mimicry, Resistance to Shadow Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Far stronger than Max Alors), City level (Comparable to Dragon Force Sting), higher when Possessed (Fought and overpowered Base Gajeel) | City level (Defeated a Demon Jiemma with Sting's help) | Large Mountain level (Fought and defeated Historia Bloodman) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Dragon Force, even higher when Possessed | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Gajeel) | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Bloodman) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Comparable in strength to Sting) | Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, City Class with Dragon Force, higher when Possessed | City Class | Large Mountain Class '(Traded blows with Bloodman) 'Durability: At least Small City level, City level with Dragon Force (Took hits from Natsu), higher when Possessed (Survived Gajeel's Iron Shadow Roar, but this is likely due to Gajeel holding back) | City level (Took hits from Demon-Enhanced Jienma) | Large Mountain level (Took hits from Bloodman) Stamina: Extremely High (Comparable to Sting) Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Fairly High (A skilled combatant) Weaknesses: He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation. Like other slayers, Rogue cannot eat shadows created from his own Shadow Dragon Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his own magic sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of Magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a Dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Rogue's signature Dragon's Roar. Rogue releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. Because Natsu Dragneel countered this attack with his own Dragon's Roar, its true strength remains unseen. *'Shadow Drive' (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. According to Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Rogue the ability to perform new spells or make them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. This technique is very similar to that used by Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, the similarly named White Drive. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang': Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw': Rogue generates shadows from his feet and uses them to attack the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk' (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): Together with Sting, the two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of respective shadow and light from their fingertips, which pierce through their target and heavily damages them. Shadow_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Shadow Dragon's Roar Rogue's_Shadow_Drive.png|Shadow Drive Shadow_Dragon's_Slash.gif|Shadow Dragon's Slash Shadow_Dragon's_Crushing_Fang.png|Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang SDSWF.gif|Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash Twin Dragons' White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk.gif|Sting and Rogue's White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Rogue body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. *'Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang' (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): After releasing a large amount of shadows from his hand, Rogue combines this with Sting's light, releasing a powerful burst of light and shadows at the target. Rogue_Dragon_Force.jpg|Rogue's Dragon Force Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang.gif|Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang Key: In X791 | Tartaros Arc | In X792 Note: Not to be confused with his alternative future-self. Gallery Rogue_destroys_Alvarez_soldiers.png Bloodman_strikes_Rogue.png All Dragon Slayers in action.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Shadow Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Orphans Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Tier 7